Let Love In
by starshwer
Summary: My predictions about what will happen on the next episode of the office. Oneshot.


A/N: This story is based on the song, "Let Love In" by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's also based on this really great preview of the Negotiation (which has the song in it). You should seriously go watch it if you're an Office fan, it chronicles the whole Jam relationship from the beginning up to Cocktails:

I don't have a tv right now, so I don't know when I'm actually going to be able to see what happens, this is just what I think will happen.

Let Love In

Roy sat on the curb out side Poor Richard's in the dark. "I'm going to kill Jim Halpert." He muttered ominously.

Meanwhile, Pam sat at home. _Do I call him? Do I not call him? Jim has a right to hear it from me. He chose Karen, Pam. I know that, I just think he should know that Roy knows. He chose Karen. I KNOW!!! Jeez. Touche. Maybe I won't, it's late._ She didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, her mind roving over the events of the past few years. Every touch, every glance, every sentence had meaning. But she hadn't been able to get up the courage to approach him. What if he shot her down like she'd shot him down? She knew she deserved it, but she didn't know if her heart could take it.

The next morning at work, everyone was waiting for Jim to come in. Pam was on the edge of her chair, but she didn't know what she'd say to him. Finally, the door opened and Karen and Jim entered. She was laughing at something he'd said. Pam felt her heart give a painful twist, like it did every morning. But this morning it felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"Jim?" he looked up from helping Karen with her coat. Pam was so pale, her eyes wide.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He hung Karen's coat up and proceeded to take of his own.

Pam paused. She had been over this again and again in her head and still never worked out what to say. As she opened her mouth the door opened again and Roy walked in.

He stood next to the reception desk just glaring at Jim. Jim, standing behind Karen, put his hands on her shoulders as she shrunk back into him from the force of Roy's gaze. Pam looked back and forth from Roy to Jim as the men stared at each other. Then, Roy charged, and Karen screamed as Pam yelled "Roy... ROY!"

These are the facts from that morning:

Roy charged Jim.

Jim pushed Karen out of the way and was tackled.

Roy punched Jim, but Jim managed to punch him back.

The girls tried to pull Roy off Jim, but were unable to.

Pam was elbowed in the face by Roy and fell to the floor.

Jim punched Roy a few more times for hitting Pam.

Out of nowhere, Dwight appeared with a can of pepper spray.

Dwight sprayed Roy in the eyes, effectively disabling him.

Dwight then pulled Roy off of Jim and out into the hallway.

Jim sat in the break room holding a cold pack to his bruised face. Pam sat in the chair next to him, neither one saying a word. Finally, Pam could bear the silence no longer. "Jim..."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him about Casino Night."

"Why?"

"I thought I should be more honest with him."

Jim wasn't actually listening to her speaking, he was just watching her mouth. "Your lip is bleeding."

"What?"

"Where he elbowed you, it's bleeding." Jim looked highly concerned as he reached up to touch her split lip.

Pam pulled away from his touch, putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh. I should probably go see to it." She stood up to walk to the bathroom. She had just reached the door when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Pam." He said softly, looking into her confused eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You didn't do anything." She disappeared into the women's restroom.

Jim leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

At the end of the day, Pam sat at her desk, not making eye-contact with anyone as they all left. Phyllis paused by her desk, "Pam?" She looked up. "If you need anybody to talk to, you can call me."

Pam smiled softly. "Thank you Phyllis."

Phyllis gave her a sad smile and walked out of the office.

Soon, Pam sat alone at her desk. She looked up as Jim walked into the empty office from the back. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." He leaned on her desk. "You were right earlier. I didn't do anything."

"What do you..."

He cut her off. "I told you how I felt and then I did nothing. I just left, and then when I came back I was with someone else. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No Jim." She replied softly. "I was the one who turned you down. It was my fault."

He chuckled. "I guess we're both sorry then." He flashed her that spectacular Halpert smile that made her insides melt.

She couldn't smile back.

His smile faded away, as he realized how heartbroken she was. "Pam..."

"I need to go." She picked up her purse and fled the room.

As she waited for the elevator, tears streamed down her face.

A hand was laid on her arm for the second time that day. But this time when she turned around, soft lips met hers.

In the quiet of the evening Jim Halpert kissed the only woman he's every been in love with, and she kissed him right back.

A/N: So, what did you think? I know, it's cheesy, and I don't know if I can keep it going, but tell me if I should.


End file.
